


I Got This!...or maybe I don't.

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [17]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Author no tag how, Gen, Not Beta Read, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: Ranboo toddled his way over and looked down at the spilled juice, "Drink? Drink juice!" He smiled at himself as he rocked on his heels, Tubbo looking over like he just had the idea of the century.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Ranboo & Tubbo
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	I Got This!...or maybe I don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Viva_Raine gave the plot idea, so technically this is a request?

-  
TW/CW: Alludes to the manipulation Dream did, panic, crying, implied abuse, trauma response, I swear this is more fluffy then it sounds  
Nicknames: -Ranboo: Ranny -Tubbo: Bo, Bee, Flower child -Tommy: Bubby  
-  
Ranboo and Tubbo were regressed, they were both small and Tommy was gone, to be fair they were both big when he left telling them that he had business to attend to. They didn't expect to regress if the two of them where being honest, they had to go grab some stuff from the store and Ranboo thought he saw Dream, which panicked Tubbo and next thing they knew they were sprinting home both rapidly regressing from the memories. 

The two made it to their house and Tubbo quickly fiddled with the lock before getting it to fully lock. "Okie! Did it! Ranny okay?" Tubbo turned around and looked at Ranboo who was shaking and frantically looking around, "Ranny! Look at me, you okie, you with me!" Tubbo quickly grabbed Ranboo's hands and tried to remember everything he was supposed to do when Ranboo got like this. "Let's go get ice, heard ice help!"

Ranboo silently followed Tubbo trying to keep his focus on the fellow regressed boy, "Ice?"

"Yeah! Ice! Here, put it in your mouth!" Ranboo opened his mouth in a silent plea for Tubbo to do it for him, to which he did and smiled, "Okay, now don't choke! Um, um, what else does bubby do for us?" Tubbo hopped alternating his feet that he landed on while thinking, "Oh! Ranny! How old are you? I'm five!"

Ranboo hummed looking at his feet as he tried to figure out how old he was, sometimes he struggled to tell as things got way to jumbled up in his mind or as things seemed to be completely wiped. "T'ink two." He whined trying to speak around the ice cube and kicked at the floor not sure how to show his distaste for it, he was never very verbal in his headspace anyways so it wasn't like he typically had to speak to show things.

Tubbo gasped and grinned at Ranboo, "I'm older! I'm your big brother!" Tubbo noticed Ranboo flinch and quickly tried to calm himself down so he didn't spook Ranboo, "Okay, Okay, um what else does bubby do?" Tubbo looked around before noticing all of their individual little boxes sitting on the shelf in their house. "Do you want your paci or anything else Ranny?" Tubbo looked over at Ranboo and noticed how he was on the brink of tears. "Ah! Ranny what's wrong?"

Ranboo pointed at his mouth, "Fee ba' wa't out." Tubbo nodded and stuck out his hand letting Ranboo drop the ice cube on his hand so he didn't have to burn his own trying to spit it out. "T'ankie 'bo!" Ranboo tried his best to give Tubbo a hug without loosing his balance and knocking them both over on to the hard-tile floor of the kitchen.

"You're welcie Ranny! Let's go get pacis and toys now!" Tubbo wiped his hands off so there was no excess water on them before taking Ranboo's hand and dragging him over to their boxes. "You can sit there! I'll get them out!" Ranboo took a few steps back before sitting down on the carpet and started running his hands over the material letting himself get distracted while Tubbo pulled out the boxes and sat them on the floor. "Okay! Here's your box! What do you want from it Ranny?"

Tubbo opened the flaps on the box before sitting down on the other side of it letting Ranboo take his time to answer, "Um, paci? Wan' blo's too!" Tubbo nodded and found Ranboo's paci before grabbing the small pouch of blocks, Ranboo didn't really like them to stack them unless he was in an older headspace he preferred hitting them together because the sound was amusing to his two-year old mindset. Ranboo mumbled out a thanks behind his pacifier before grabbing a blue and purple block and started hitting them together smiling and giggling at the sound.

Tubbo pushed the box back before opening up his and grabbing his, he pulled out a few plushies and sippy cup before pushing it back next to Ranboo's "Ranny! Do you want a drink too?" Ranboo glanced up at Tubbo before shaking his head and going back to hitting his blocks, "Okie! I'm in the kitchen!" Tubbo quickly got up and ran to the kitchen confident to pour himself a drink even if he felt a bit younger than five now. Tubbo grabbed the orange juice from the fridge before standing on his tippy-toes as he tried to pour the juice in to his cup, only to knock the cup over and spill juice all over the counter and on the floor.

Anxiety filled his body as Tubbo quickly sat down the container of juice and tried to mop the juice up with his sleeve not processing to grab a napkin because 'he'd be in trouble if someone found the mess' he knew Ranboo and Tommy wouldn't be like Schlatt but still, they'd be upset! "'Bo? Bo crying." Ranboo toddled his way over and looked down at the spilled juice, "Drink? Drink juice!" He smiled at himself as he rocked on his heels, Tubbo looking over like he just had the idea of the century. He could just drink the juice off the counter! It'd save his sleeve from getting all sticky and smelling like juice plus he still got his drink!

"Tubbo! Ranboo! I'm back and- what are you boys doing?" Tommy looked in the kitchen while taking off his shoes to see Tubbo sipping juice off the counter and Ranboo rocking on his heels babbling nonsense. "Okay, little ones c'mere go play with your toys I'll get you two some snacks and a drink okay?" Tommy walked over to them and gently rubbed their shoulders, Ranboo was quick to take off back to his blocks but Tubbo stayed still wiping his face off with his clean sleeve, he was ready to get yelled at for making a mess. "Hey, bee you're alright, here let's get you in a new shirt and then you can go play with your plushies. I'm not mad, okay? Little kids are going to make messes and that's okay, you're too little to be getting yourself a sippy on your own."

Tommy stuck out his hand letting Tubbo take it and lead him to his room to change in to an oversized dark-green sweater that didn't have juice and tears soaking the sleeves, "Bubby not mad?" Tommy shook his head and repeated what Tubbo said making sure it was a statement instead. "Can go play?"

"Yeah you can go play, I'll get your sippy flower child." Tommy led Tubbo back to the living room and sat him down next to Ranboo giving the two of them a kiss on their forehead before going and cleaning up the mess that was made and filling a sippy cup and bottle that was in the cabinet with the drinks he knew the two liked when little. A few moments later Tommy was returning to the living room with apple slices and the drinks to see Tubbo babbling with his plushies and Ranboo laying next to him half asleep occasionally chipping in a babble or two as if suggesting ideas. "Okay boys, let's get a drink and then a nap, yeah?"


End file.
